una oportunidad
by kasai shinju
Summary: sasuke y hinata desean una oportunidad, pero no saben que les fue consedida ok creo que no va con la historia pero al menos, yo opino que es buena jejeje


Insisto Masasshi kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.

Una oportunidad.

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, desde que habían comenzado las clases no tenía tiempo de descanso, entre las molestas fans que tenia y la tarea, sin mencionar que al llegar a casa siempre era lo mismo, sus padres discutían por ver quién de los dos Uchihas era mejor, y eso a él lo tenía harto, su hermano mayor por lo general no pasaba por casa y a él le gustaría hacer lo mismo pero no podía. Miro el cielo y se sorprendió que había nubes grises en el, bufo molesto, ni el cielo le puede dar una oportunidad de olvidarse de todo.

Hinata observaba al joven Uchiha desde lejos, se le hacia un chico muy guapo, pero se notaba que estaba harto de todo, suspiro cansada, tenía una carta entre sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho, no podía obligarlo a aceptar sus sentimientos si ni siquiera se hablaban, ella era demasiado tímida como para acercarse, suspiro resignada y se encamino de nuevo al salón, ya vería como olvidar al joven.

Dentro del salón había escándalo como siempre, pensaba el Uchiha, se acerco a su lugar conecto los audífonos de su celular y comenzó a escuchar música, solo así podría calmarse un poco, cuando una de sus compañeras se le acerco el solo frunció el ceño, ella comenzó a hablar pero el tenia los audífonos puestos y a volumen considerable como para querer prestarle atención.

Sasuke-kun podrías salir conmigo- pregunto una chica rubia, con el cabello en una coleta alta y ojos azules, veía fijamente al chico de sus sueños, pero el solo la miro un poco y volvió la vista a la ventana- no seas cruel sasuke –kun de verdad que nos la pasaremos bien.

¡Ya deja de molestar a sasuke-kun ino-cerda!- dijo una peli rosa que se acercaba hacia ellos, tenia ojos color jade que al parecer de mucho eran bonitos pero no para sasuke, la segunda molestia del día aparte de la Yamanaka era Sakura, pensando que solo porque él se acostó con ella una vez ya tenía derecho a reclamarlo como suyo,- Mi sasuke-kun va a ir conmigo a ver una película ¿verdad sasuke-kun?- el no respondió y siguió mirando a la ventana, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar como para prestarles atención, ambas jóvenes bufaron molestas y se marcharon, cosa que el Uchiha agradeció como ayuda divina, apago su celular y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, tendría que buscar una excusa para no llegar a su casa, aunque no le apetecía tomar las ofertas de Sakura e Ino, pero no podía hacer nada.

La ojiperla esperaba a sus dos mejores amigos a que salieran del entrenamiento, ya era costumbre que la acompañaran a casa y platicaran de todo, sonrió para sí al pensar en contarles la buena noticia de que su padre dejaría que se quedara en konoha high school, en vez de llevarla a un internado de monjas, dejo de reír al ver a sus dos amigos parados frente a ella con caras largas.

Shino-kun, Kiba-kun ¿sucede algo?- pregunto con clara preocupación.

Lo sentimos Hina-chan pero el entrenador no nos va a dejar ir a casa hasta que no aparezcan los otros miembros del equipo- la joven los miro con duda- los únicos que faltan, son Uchiha- dijo con odio- y Usumaki – bufo, la joven solo pudo sonreír y asentir- perdónanos Hinata.

No hay problema kiba-kun- miro a Shino- regresare sola, mañana les traeré el almuerzo y un remedio casero para la gripa- ambos la vieron con interrogante y ella solo rio- el cielo está muy nublado y si se quedan enfermaran, díganle a neji-nisan que en cuanto regrese le hare un té- ambos asintieron.

Muchas gracias Hinata- dijo Shino con voz seria- eres una gran amiga- Hinata se sonrojo pero acepto el halago, se despidió de ellos con un abrazo y alcanzo a ver a neji con cara de pocos amigos y claras intensiones asesinas en contra de Naruto y Sasuke. Se despidió de él con la mano y se encamino a casa.

Iba pensando en cómo sus sentimientos por el rubio habían cambiado y ahora era un azabache el que dominaba en su mente y su corazón, recordaba que el Uchiha era muy serio y Naruto siempre la trato con mucha amabilidad, pero recordó el día de la carrera, en que se había torcido un tobillo y había sido sasuke quien le había ayudado a ir a la enfermería, después de eso solo se recordaba buscando una cabellera negra en lugar de rubia.

Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad con Sasuke-kun- suspiro cuando una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza- oh no olvide el paraguas en mi taquilla,- se puso su mochila encima de la cabeza y comenzó a correr, pero la lluvia no le daba tregua siguió corriendo hasta quedarse debajo del techo de un restaurante- no me puede ir peor.

Sasuke caminaba por la calle con esa lluvia torrencial, le daba igual si pescaba una pulmonía, al menos así su padre lo vería, pero después pensó que era una idiotez, solo lo miraría para decirle "eres tan débil que te enfermaste no eres digno de un Uchiha" apretó los puños con rabia, ya estaba cansado de que ese hombre lo humillara a diario, y solo felicitara a Itachi, siguió caminando cuando vio a una joven que se resguardaba del agua, pensó que si se acercaba no dudaría en saltar sobre él, pero a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta que era Hinata.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con voz fría, ella volteo a verlo con sorpresa- te he hecho una pregunta.

Me cubro de la lluvia- lo miro no podía creer que él estuviera a centímetros de ella- l-la pregunta sería ¿Qué h-hace usted aquí? U-Uchiha- san t-tenía práctica de soccer con mis amigos y mi primo.

Eso no te incumbe- le agradaba aquella chica desde el festival deportivo no había vuelto a tener contacto con ella, se fijo que ella había bajado la vista- muévete- la joven se sorprendió- te llevare a tu casa- agarro su mochila y saco un paraguas, se lo tendió a la joven- cúbrete con él y vámonos- la joven solo asintió

Iban caminando bajo la lluvia pero para Hinata era la mejor oportunidad de su vida, miraba de reojo al Uchiha y se preguntaba que se sentiría tomar su mano, sacudió su cabeza no era propio de ella pensar así. Para el Uchiha no diferían mucho sus pensamientos, también se preguntaba que se sentiría tomarla de la mano pero mejor aun, poder besarla, cerró los ojos, no podía pensar así en un momento como ese. Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, sasuke solo alcanzo a silbar un poco al ver lo grande que era, la mansión Uchiha también era grande pero esto era ostentoso, pero al mismo tiempo fino y sin ánimos de presunción. Se disponía a marcharse cuando Hinata lo detuvo de la manga de su camisa.

U-Uchiha-san no puede llegar mojado a su casa, n-ni t-tampoco puede quedarse bajo la lluvia- dijo con timidez

¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede Hyuga?- ella asintió, el solo se en congio de hombros y entraron a la casa, cuando estaban en la sala la joven fue a la habitación de su primo y saco un poco de ropa.

t-tenga U-Uchiha-san- sasuke recibió la ropa con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa pero se percato de que la Hyuga seguía ahí parada, el solo sonrió y se acerco a ella.

¿Tanto deseas verme sin camisa Hyuga?- ella se puso de mil colores y se disponía a salir corriendo pero la mano de sasuke sosteniendo su muñeca le impidió seguir- no te he dicho que te vayas- la Hyuga respiro profundo mientras sentía la mano del joven girarla hasta pegarla por completo a él- sabes Hyuga hace días que he pedido una oportunidad y parece que el clima me la concedió- ella no entendió pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron por el desagüe al sentir como sasuke la besaba, primero abrió mucho los ojos pero después lo fue cerrando poco a poco, ella puso las manos sobre la cintura desnuda del joven mientras el tenia las suyas puestas en ambas mejillas de la chica- me gustas Hinata- ella aun sonrojada solo bajo la vista pero la tuvo que volver a levantar al ver como sasuke posaba una de sus manos en su barbilla- mírame- ella solo asintió mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, de verdad que era guapo con sus ojos negros como el ónix, su cabello negro y en puntas, su pecho, sus brazos, lo que recién había descubierto sus labios, carnosos y de un chico que era un maestro en el arte de besar, se descubrió anhelando que la besara de nuevo pero no sabía cómo pedírselo.

u-usted también me gusta mucho Uchiha- san- sasuke la miro, la pobre joven se hacia un mar de nervios y la sentía temblar contra su cuerpo, aunque tenía un poco de frio no quería apartarla de él, se aproximo hasta juntar sus frentes y ella solo abrió mas los ojos.

Dime sasuke, Uchiha suena muy formal- ella asintió y sus labios fueron capturados por segunda vez por aquel joven, se sentía nerviosa y sintió como el posaba su lengua en su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, la chica con mucha pena comenzó a abrir la boca para que el joven tuviera acceso, profundizo el beso de tal manera que Hinata se sentía desfallecer, era muy bueno en su trabajo y el hecho de que le acariciara la espalda con su manos no ayudaba en nada. Se separaron ambos agitados pero la Hyuga con en tono carmín en sus mejillas el joven sonrió con suficiencia al verla tan agitada- donde tienes el baño- ella señalo hacia las escaleras y el pasillo a la izquierda- llamare a mi casa y diré que estoy aquí.

¿No lo regañaran?- pregunto preocupada pero el solo la vio con el ceño fruncido, le molesto que le haya hablado de usted, en vez de tu- p-perdón sasuke-kun, no te regañaran por qué estás aquí- el negó y ella asintió. Se dirigió al baño mientras Hinata se quedo en la cocina, haría algo de comer para que su primo llegara y no tuviera hambre y también para ella y para sasuke, se preguntaba como reaccionario su padre al enterarse de que sasuke estaba ahí.

Ya llegue- dijo neji desde la puerta ella se acerco y le dijo "bienvenido neji-nisan"- espero que no se haya mojado Hinata-sama- ella negó el se acerco a la sala para dejar sus cosas cuando vio otra mochila aparte de la de su prima- ¿ya llego hanabi-sama?- ella negó volteo a ver hacia las escaleras, por donde venia bajando el Uchiha con un pantalón suyo y una playera, una aura negra comenzó a cubrir al castaño- ¿Qué haces aquí maldito?- lo tomo por las solapas- teníamos entrenamiento hoy y por tu capricho y el de tu estúpido amigo, nos dejaron ahí parados bajo la lluvia…- estornudo.

Neji-nisan será mejor que tomes una ducha y te recuestes subiré tu comida- le dijo ella con amabilidad, el joven asintió y se encamino al baño, sasuke miro a Hinata- tu puedes sentarte a comer- el asintió y beso su mejilla lo cual la puso roja.

Llevaban varias semanas saliendo y aunque Hiashi se había opuesto a su relación no le quedo más que aceptar, Fugaku al principio lo tomo peor que el patriarca de los Hyuga pero después vio que podrían juntar sus empresas y dejo de llamar fracasado a su hijo, Mikoto miraba a su hijo con orgullo nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una chica, pero ahora estaba feliz porque fue su mejor elección. Desde que están juntos las familia Hyuga y Uchiha hacían reuniones por las tardes o los fines de semana, entablando una amistad, los Usumaki también estaba contentos ya que ahora según Naruto, sasuke no era tan amargado, aunque Minato se encontraba triste él quería a esa joven en su familia pero fue mejor, sasuke se veía más feliz cada día.

Y dígame señora Uchiha que se siente salir con el hombre más guapo de la escuela- pregunto sasuke, abrazando por detrás a su novia mientras veían el atardecer.

Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo señor Hyuga- sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada y ella comenzó a reír.

¿Hyuga?- y ella asintió, lo pensó mejor y después sonrió depositando un beso sobre la frente de la chica- me gusta más mi apellido, pero el hecho de que sea Hyuga significa que soy tuyo- ella sonrió y lo beso con toda la ternura que era capaz de depositar.

Lo amo mucho señor Uchiha- él la miro y después volvió a besarla- y todo gracias a una oportunidad del destino.

No, fue gracias a una oportunidad del clima- ambos comenzaron a reír mientras veían el sol perderse para dar paso a la noche.

Fin.

No sé que opinen de este jeje a mi me gusto mas, pero quien sabe.

Gracias por sus comentarios y de verdad espero que les guste este.


End file.
